Promesa Inconclusa
by jmarksur
Summary: En la vida podemos creer que tenemos al amor de nuestra vida y que todo va de maravilla, no obstante no siempre las cosas son como deseamos, en algún momento el amor que le tenemos a nuestra pareja terminara y eso lo vemos claramente en sus acciones que reflejan el spoiler. YuiAya


**Les recomiendo escuchar canciones medio tristes XD así se disfruta mejor el cap, que el volumen de su música no este demasiado fuerte para que no se distraigan, también les recomiendo que escuchen estas canciones: Let me Know de BTS, Stay de BLACKPINK, Lonely y Skeleton Flower de JongHyun, sin más por el momento me despido.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

Las ramas de los árboles de cerezos que se movían al compás del aire, risas de pequeños niños, el pequeño río que dividía el parque con el templo más popular y hermoso de Nanamori, el atardecer cayendo lentamente por las montañas, y entre las parejas de enamorados dos chicas disfrutaban por completo su visita momentánea al parque.

A pesar de que la castaña tuviera una muy bonita vista a su alrededor ella prefería prestar completamente a la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado sin dejar de sonreír y suspirar.

Un ángulo que a su parecer era sumamente perfecto, agarró firmemente la cámara y capturar en una fotografía a la chica de sus sueños, acompañada de una brisa que alborotaba la larga cabellera de la pelivioleta y los rayos del atardecer provocaban el cambio de color de aquellos cabellos. Luego de alejar su ojo de la cámara su sonrisa aumento de tamaño.

La ojivioleta al percatarse de la sonrisa de su novia, se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella soltando un risiña para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Deja de tomarme fotos ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- La castaña devuelve el abrazo rodeando la por la cintura y la aproximaba aún más a ella.

-¿Fui demasiado obvia?- Preguntaba inocentemente y dejaba soltar una risa.

-¿Como no notarlo? no parabas de sonreírle a la cámara, pareces una acosadora.

-Lo tendré en mente cuando lo vuelva a hacer.

Finalizando esa corta conversación, Ayano busca los labios de su novia suavemente los movía cuando los encontró, se olvidó por completo del mundo y se quedaron ahí plasmadas en su propio mundo en el solo ellas eran las que existían en él. Lentamente se fueron separando sin dejar la conexión que establecieron ambas con sus miradas tan penetrantes.

-Espero que siempre estemos de esta manera, tan cálida y agradable.- Dice Ayano mientras posiciona su cabeza en el cuello de Yui.

-Lo estaremos, yo te lo prometo que siempre estaremos juntas, porque somos la una para la otra, por eso demás razones tendremos un futuro juntas sin importar qué.- Declaró Yui mientras dirigía su mano para acariciar la espalda de la chica tsundere.

-Igual yo te lo prometo- ríe- Suena muy cursi lo que dices ¿no crees?- Dice la pelivioleta riendo de una manera muy burlona

Se sonrojó la chica gamer al percatarse de que era cierto lo que decía su novia- Eso es debido a que enserio cumpliré mi promesa, porque enserio te amó.

-Estoy segura de que no faltaremos a nuestra palabra, te amo.

Yui enfocó la lente de la cámara en ellas mientras se besaban tiernamente. Finalmente presionó el botón y se guardo la fotografía de ellas pactando su promesa con un beso.

 _ **Fin del flashback...**_

* * *

 **4 años más tarde.**

Largos minutos silenciosos en un pequeño departamento sumergido por completo dentro de él una inmensa oscuridad. Una cabellera castaña no paraba de escribir y borrar en lo que estaba tan concentrada escribiendo solo que se le era demasiado dificultoso y doloroso, ella no estaba cien por ciento preparada para hacerlo, seguía teniendo lo peor, esa decisión que estaba por tomar era de suma importancia.

 _ **POV DE YUI.**_

 _"Hace mucho que hemos estado en esta relación, he tenido momentos inigualables y especiales, sin embargo esto se ha ido deteriorando con el paso del tiempo y consecuentemente las cosas ya no son las mismas, así que quiero terminar contigo"_

De nuevo estoy tratando de escribir este estúpido mensaje, se ve muy cobarde lo sé, pero no me atrevo a decirlo, siempre me termina ganando el miedo.

Estaba a un simple clic de terminar con todo eso, no obstante no puedo, de nuevo no me atrevo, borró por completo el mensaje y terminé arrojando mi celular lo más alejado posible para luego llevar a mi rostro mis manos, las frotó salvajemente y finalmente suelto un gritó lleno de frustración.

¿Por qué simplemente no puedo cortar con Ayano? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Ya llevamos un tiempo que nos hemos hecho distantes como ya lo había mencionado ya sea por estar aparentemente ocupadas, pero la verdad es que ni Ayano ni yo nos esforzamos por hablarnos, salir, etc. Hasta la acción más común entre las parejas no ha sido habitual.

Hace tiempo supuse que era una etapa, sin embargo la vida se esfuerza en mostrarme lo contrario, si hubiera sido eso por lo menos hace 2 años todavía viviríamos como en los viejos tiempos. Quizás sea debido a que hemos madurado, o algo por el estilo, el amor, cariño y pasión que teníamos en nosotras cambió, somos muy distantes, muy frías, muy indiferentes, como si fuéramos unas completas desconocidas, totalmente lo contrario hace 4 años.

A lo mejor nos equivocamos al estar juntas, el destino o lo que sea que fuera no nos dictaba de esa forma, quizás solo fue una pequeña coincidencia, un error, una experiencia temporal para que aprendamos, si lo más probable es que sí... No basta debo de dejar de pensar tan negativamente, ya estoy pensando en estupideces solo por esto, el estar aquí sola ya me a afectado, necesito salir por un momento eso me ayudará a quitarme este sentimiento tan negativo. Todo se terminará solucionando de eso estoy segura.

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE YUI...**_

* * *

 _ **POV DE AYANO**_

-Ayano-chan apresúrate te estás quedando atrás

-Esperame Chitose, vamos muy rápido

-No puedo esperar más, sino el último volumen de mi manga favorito se agotará

-Lo mejor sería que tú vallas sola yo te espero aquí sentada

Apesar de que no estaba de humor para salir, Chitose siempre se las ingenia para salirse con la suya.

Pues que podría decir de mi, yo al comienzo pensé que tenía una buena vida como cualquier adolescente promedio,

Pero no todo es lo que se aparenta en mi vida amorosa con mi novia, bueno si a eso se le puede decir novia que solamente la vez con suerte en el instituto cada quince días, y no es por el hecho de que estemos ocupadas, yo lo vería más como que no queremos estar la una con la otra, hasta juraría que si no fuera por Chitose ni me daría cuenta de que tengo pareja.

Con el paso del tiempo me fue fácil percatarme de que la relación que mantengo con Yui no es lo mejor tanto para ella como para mí, pero ninguna de las dos nos atrevemos a hacer algo al respecto. Y lo único que hacemos es aparentar, sin embargo Chitose no cae ante la mentira, se percata sin ningúna dificultad de que estamos huyendo de la realidad de una manera muy absurda, jajaja es muy patético lo sé pero ya me acostumbré a fingir.

-Ayano-chan reacciona ya, es momento de irnos- Decía Chitose mientras tomaba sus dedos enfrenté de mí y hacerme regresar a la realidad- Vamos deja de pensar en Funami-san

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes que pienso en ella?

-No fue nada complicado hacer el veredicto final, tu mirada lo dice todo- sonríe comprensivamente, toma asiento a un costado mío y posiciona su mano encima de la mía- Te lo he dicho deben de hablar.- Dijo ella mientras dejaba su bolsa de plástico con el manga que compró.

-No creo que sea el momento indicado, ella está muy ocupada.- Mentía para que no dijera algo más.

-¿Oh si?, ¿en qué?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente, ella sabía que mentía.

-No lo sé, es algo que yo supongo.- Seguía tratando de dar por terminado el tema, pero ella seguía insistiendo.

-Ni siquiera sabes, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron?- Volvía a cuestionarme.

-Hace cuatro meses durante tres minutos.- Preferí dejar de mentirle y comenzar a contar la verdad, jamás lograré engañarla.

-¿Y por mensaje?- De me volvió a preguntar.

-Hace dos meses y solamente me fue para proponerme que saliéramos en alguna parte, yo le di una respuesta negativa.- Le relate rápidamente ese hecho para evitarme tanta palabrería innecesaria.

-¿Acaso crees que la relación que están teniendo es normal? ¿crees que es común en una relación amorosa?- Se me quedó mirando fijamente, pero yo evitaba su mirada.

-Solamente es temporal, ya luego regresaremos a la normalidad, seremos felices.- Le dije sin siquiera mirarla

-Eso ¿cuándo sucederá?, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que su problema se solucione. Siguen tan aferradas a eso, pero ni siquiera se esfuerzan por hacerlo realidad.- suspiro, me abrazó y continuo hablando entre susurros en mi oído.- Sabes que cuando empezaron a salir yo las apoye completamente, debido a la chispa que veía en ustedes, pero esa chispa ha dejado de existir y me duele que finjan, ocultan debajo de una máscara sus verdaderos deseos ese amor que se tenían se ha ido y tú y ella lo saben. Dejen de fingir eso les perjudica.- Apreté fuertemente mis puños tratando de no dejar escapar una lagrima.

No pude responderle, no supe que hacer al respecto, decía la verdad que yo tanto me esforzaba por ocultar inútilmente. No obstante sigo siendo muy terca teniendo la esperanza de que esto se solucionara, de que tendría mi futuro con ella, nos habíamos prometido estar juntas y no pudimos, y a consecuencia de eso la relación que mantengo con Yui ya no es la misma que antes, extraño de verdad todos los hermosos momentos que pase junto con ella, y estoy segura de que para ella es igual, sin embargo como lo dijo Chitose ya nada es como antes, nos distanciamos sin percatarnos. Nuestro destino no era estar juntas.

Por fin me había dado cuenta. Sin decir una palabra me aleje de Chitose y comencé a caminar teniendo en mente un solo lugar, estoy segura de que ella estará ahí.

 _ **FIN DEL POV DE AYANO...**_

* * *

La pelivioleta con sus manos evitó que la castaña pudiera ver mientras de manera delicada y dulce, por lo visto su risa fue contagiosa de igual forma reía la chica gamer, sin ningún apuró lentamente fue alejando esas suaves manos que perturban su visión y manteniendo las en las de ella.

-Es gracioso ver que en este lugar es el único en el que ambas concordamos de manera inconsciente.

-Lo mismo digo. Es raro ahora que me pongo a pensarlo

Soltó un suspiro la pelivioleta y tomo asiento aún lado de Yui, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante mientras cerraba sus orbes ojos violeta. Se quedaron en silencio sin dirigirse otra palabra, disfrutando de la compañía que ya llevaban tiempo sin sentirla como era debido realmente, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Luego de un indefinido tiempo de silencio platicaron cosas completamente triviales, era tan reconfortante para las dos, aquellas risas, abrazos, palabras dulces, caricias, miradas fugaces que creían que solamente las podrían recordar, ahora eran realidad y eso las hacía completamente felices.

-Creo que ambas tenemos los mismos pensamientos en este momento y creo que tú también lo sabes.-Hablaba tranquilamente Yui, para luego dirigir su mirada a su novia,

-Lo sé Yui, desde que llegué aquí lo comprendí perfectamente.

-Bueno si quieres puedo hablar yo primero.- Ayano accedió a que continuara con un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza.- Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en este parque. Llevabas puesto un bonito vestido blanco y corrías apresuradamente queriendo salir victoriosa de la carrera que tenías con Chitose, pero te terminaste cayendo a causa de una piedra,- Ayano se rió cuando recordó ese acontecimiento.- no parabas de llorar, te terminaste lastimando la rodilla, Chitose no conseguía que detuvieras tu llanto, no me gustó para nada ver que sufrías demasiado, prefería apreciar de nuevo tu hermosa y radiante sonrisa, sin dudar me acerque a ti con unas pequeñas flores que arranque del pasto y con un pequeño trapo,- Ayano presionó más su agarre en la mano de Yui- cuando ya estaba tan cercas de ti, te me quedaste viendo con tus ojos cristalinos con los que reflejabas una mezcla de tristeza y miedo, comencé a temblar levemente no sabía porque pero lo hice, me incline para estar de tu tamaño y puse el pequeño pañuelo en la herida de tu rodilla teniendo todo el cuidado de no lastimarte más,ya habías llorado y sufrido demasiado a mi parecer, luego de que hiciera el nudo, te mire por unos instantes y estabas muy sonrojada, me pareció muy extraño tu reacción, luego de eso te extendí las pequeñas flores rojas para que te animaras, pero en cambio de ver una sonrisa, vi que tu rostro se hizo más rojo que las propias flores, de un momento para el otro te asustaste y volviste a correr sin mirar atrás, supuse que te habías asustado y enojado de mi, así que me puse triste, Chitose se acerco y se disculpo por tu comportamiento, tomó las flores que eran para ti, me agradeció, y salió corriendo para alcanzarte. Siempre me quede con la duda de tu nombre hasta que transcurrieron cinco años y me enamoré de ti.- Yui prefirió dejarlo ahí ahora era turno de que hablara Ayano, sentía unas leves ganas de llorar pero las controlaba perfectamente.-

Se rió de nuevo por recordarse así misma de esa forma tan cobarde e ingenua- Recuerdo que ese día me dio demasiada vergüenza pero fue porque pensé que eras un niño muy tierno, enserio parecías un niño,- Yui la fulmino con la mirada.- sin embargo siempre estuve agradecida de que aquel pequeño niño que en realidad era una niña, me allá animado de una manera tan noble y tierna sin conocerme en lo absoluto.- Ayano dirigió su mirada con la de Yui mientras sonreía de una manera muy nostálgica.- Para mi fuiste como mi príncipe, el príncipe que se encargaría de protegerme, amarme y cuidarme por siempre.- Ayano estaba apunto de que Yui derramara algunas lagrimas por sus palabras pero se contuvo sino terminaría rompiendo en llanto.

-Lastimosamente creo que eso ya no sera posible- Dijo Yui siendo completamente realista respecto a la situación en la que estaban involucradas. Termino soltando un suspiro y proseguir, no podían evitar lo que en un principio tenían previsto las dos.- Tu turno.

Ayano se acomodo mejor en la banca del parque y con sus dos manos aprisionando la de Yui, al hacerlo se sintió más tranquila para darle fuerza suficiente para continuar.- A decir verdad, cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar sentí cierta atracción pero siempre la oculte para no ocasionar problemas, pero por más que lo intentaba tu forma de ser me atraía de gran manera hasta que por fin decidí acceder ante mis sentimientos. Cada detalle que hacías para mi me terminaba enamorandomé aún más hasta que te me declaraste aquí mismo, en el lugar en que nos conocimos por primera vez en nuestra vida, para mi no estaba la opción de rechazarte, por fin mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, cada día era una aventura estando a tu lado, nunca existía un día en el que no hicieras lo imposible por animarme o demostrarme tu amor.- Ayano sintió como Yui temblaba ligeramente, supo de inmediato que lloraría, así que tomo con sus manos el rostro de su amada y le dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla y luego se dirigió sus labios al oído de Yui.- No llores sino me terminaras acobardandome a mí también, requiero expresar lo que siento como tu lo hiciste.- Yui asiente y deja que Ayano prosiga.- Cada vez que hacías esas pequeñas muestras de amor, me hacían sentirme cada vez más amada e ilusionandome de que nada nos detendría, lastimosamente no se nos fue posible como sabes, nuestro amor de un día para al otro ya no era el mismo, pero no hicimos nada, todas nuestras acciones veíamos nuestro fin, nuestras miradas, nuestras palabras, reflejaban el spoiler de nuestro fin, me decía a mi misma que no era verdad, me preguntaba ¿debo estar al pendiente hasta el final? ¿o debo dejar la relación? ¿qué pasaría si al final cambia todo esto? No podía dejarte ir.-Hasta este punto Ayano no pudo hacer que sus lagrimas dejaran de fluir por todo su rostro Te daba respuestas que no querías escuchar, siempre mirabas a la ventana así que me fui acostumbrando a mirarte de perfil, pensaba cosas malas que no debía de estar pensando, y mis intuiciones eran muy peligrosas, los días en los que nos poníamos en contacto ahora son menos y fueron cambiadas por conversaciones forzadas. Esos cambios en nosotras nos hicieron cambiar por completo y a pesar de saber eso, me duele terminar contigo. El recordar todos nuestros momentos juntas me lo quieren impedir, pero ambas sabemos que es lo correcto.-Ayano se lanzo en los brazos de Yui la cual también no paraba de derramar lagrimas.

Yui decidió tomar la iniciativo por Ayano, así que era su turno y deber de terminar con todo eso- Ayano... Esto ha terminado. Tú y yo no somo nada de ahora en adelante.- Ayano al escuchar eso aumentaron sus ganas de llorar, y seguía abrazando de forma desesperada a Yui.

Cuando por fin ambas se lograron tranquilizar, Ayano seguía gimoteando, nunca pensó que le fuera a doler demasiado, desde que estuvo en ese lugar con Yui sabía como terminaría, sin embargo el dolor que se imaginaba no se comparaba con el que esta sintiendo, tenía una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Antes de irse quería probar por una ultima vez los labios de la que fueron su novia, ya llevaba un largo tiempo que no lo hacía y ahora era su único deseo para ya por fin terminar este doloroso episodio en su vida.

Ayano dirgió su mirada hacía Yui y vio que tenía los ojos de tanto llorar ahí se notaba de antemano que ella también esta destrozada tanto por los recuerdos como por las palabras; Yui le sonrió de una manera muy cálida sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que pediría Ayano. -¿Me permites besarte por una última vez?

Aunque sonará muy raro luego de que una pareja este terminando, para ellas esa la manera correcta de terminar con su relación. Aunque el desarrollo de su historia de amor no fue la mejor del mundo, fueron su primer amor, su primer beso, sus primeros sentimiento puros, la causa de su felicidad, abrazos llenos de amor y protección, todo absolutamente todo y el tener esos recuerdos en ese preciso instante dolía, el que su primera relación no perdurará, que las promesas que se juraron mutuamente ahora se quedarán en el olvidó, una promesa inconclusa.

Sin titubear Yui miró fijamente a Ayano, de igual forma Ayano miraba a Yui, está última se inclinó levemente a la ojivioleta tomándose el tiempo necesario para verla, Ayano lentamente cerró sus ojos y por inercia Yui también lo hizo, la distancia entre sus labios fue nula cuando sus labios se encontraron, su beso estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos plasmados, absolutamente todo lo que sentían en ese momento por su ruptura, el dolor, tristeza y decepción al no poder haber cumplido su promesa por la cual tenían una fuerte esperanza de que no se rompiera por nada en el mundo, sin embargo no siempre en la vida todo será color de rosa, siempre habrá algo que te impida tu felicidad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Sé que se supone que debería de escribir el nuevo cap de Eres el centro de mi mundo, pero sinceramente no tengo la inspiración suficiente para terminar ese capítulo que se quedó a la mitad hace unos meses. Hice esta historia pues porque escuche una canción que me inspiró totalmente y pues termine escribiendo este pequeño one-shot.**

 **Y también hice este OS por tres razones.**

 **1.- Por la pinche canción que escuché y como ya dije la termine escribiendo por si les da curiosidad, la canción se llama spoiler de Epik High,**

 **2.- Porque es Noche Buena/Navidad y es como un relato por la espera de la otra historia**

 **3.- Y la tercera y última razón fue porque para los que son fans del K-pop ya sabrán está noticia que sucedió hacé ya casi una semana, específicamente el 18 de Diciembre de este año se suicidó un cantante del grupo SHINee, sí, efectivamente es Kim JongHyun. Ahhh fue sumamente frustrante saberlo, no me lo esperaba de él yo pensaba que el que se había suicidado fue su compañero de grupo ya que la reputación de su amigo ha ido callendo de sobremanera en corea durante estos meses por el problema de una chica, pero en fin terminó siendo él, y aunque no lo conocía mucho, terminé llorando mucho, considero que fue la vez que más lloré, simplemente no me lo podía creer así que este es como un tributo hacía él.**

 **Investigué sobre él un poco más a fondo y se los juro es un pan de Dios, donó todos sus órganos para quien los necesitará y también donó la tercera parte de su fortuna a algunas funciones, apoyaba a la comunidad LGBT y eso es simplemente sorprendente ya que en Corea la homosexualidad es considerada como un tabú, era un chico sensible y humilde simplemente un ángel. Sinceramente sigo un poco triste con lo de su muerte, ya que en su último álbum el habla sobre su depresión y también en en una historia de Instagram. Les recomiendo el último álbum que hizo en solitario, es simplemente hermoso, se enamorarán por completo de su voz. Reproducí sus canciones mientras hacía este OS y simplemente te tranquiliza escuchar su voz, en lo personal me ayudó mucho para inspirarse más.**

 **Bueno en fin ya esto es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya luego regresaré con Eres el centro de mi mundo, este 2018 sepa para cuando así que no coman ansías.**

 **Feliz Noche Buena/Navidad, año nuevo y vacaciones papus no vamos a ver a los maestros durante un tiempo aunque mi vacaciones solo duren dos semanas y media espero que no hayan engordado demasiado como yo XD**

 **Enserio cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego.**

 **P.D. Ya se aproxima el comeback de Blackpink, estoy llorando de la emoción y felicidad.**


End file.
